


Санки

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Soul Eater Fest: Кид|Патти. Одни санки на двоих.





	Санки

Патти очень отчётливо различает прерывистое дыхание в своё левое ухо и свист ветра в обоих: сливаясь, они рождают незабываемую смесь восторга и восхищения. Даже хочется кричать.  
Хочется?  
Патти визжит и смеётся, как больная, а дыхание Кида тоже начинает уж слишком часто прерываться, и Патти буквально чувствует его улыбку.  
От этого ей становится ещё радостнее, и Томпсон гогочет не переставая.

Руки крепко обнимают её за талию, а острый подбородок больно упирается в плечо. Да что там, она сама вцепилась в железяки, как ненормальная...  
Патти всегда считала Кида не таким уж серьёзным и взрослым. В первые же моменты их знакомства она поняла, что с этим парнем скучно уж точно не будет, и не только из-за опасной работы...  
Кид - будущий бог, он строг и ответственен, умён и рассудителен. Но, когда она предложит ему прокатиться на старых, но крепких санках, которые были ещё в прошлом году "одолжены" у малолеток, Кид согласится.  
Так думала Патти, тащив на второй этаж в его идеальную комнату помимо санок и своей персоны ещё и кучу мокрого снега.  
И он согласился, с какой-то отчаянной покорностью смотря на лужу, растекающуюся под ногами Пат.

Слишком крутой вираж, обоюдный полувздох-полувскрик (а может, даже и отчаянные хрипы), и Патти с Кидом, зажмурившись, переворачиваются и летят прямо в кювет.  
Бешеный круговорот реальности вокруг тела, пугающие вопли, снег, забивающийся в рот - всё это заканчивается удачным падением в мягкие белые сугробы.   
Приподнявшись на локтях, Патти поймала оторопелый взгляд Кида, и целую секунду они молчали, ошалело смотря друг другу в глаза.  
Целую секунду, пока откуда-то сверху не прилетели санки, смачно плюхнувшись в снег прямо между ребятами.  
И они тут же расхохотались, сразу оба, - звонко, заливисто и искренне, задыхаясь от недостатка воздуха, судорожно всхлипывая, и катаясь по снегу.  
Патти была счастлива, что чуть ли не до слёз: давно она не видела таким своего повелителя.   
Никогда.

Но Патти смеётся и понимает, что у них ещё вся чёртова жизнь впереди, чтобы это исправить.  
А сегодня вечером они будут сидеть в полотенцах, пить горячий чай и хихикать, время от времени кидая взгляды на ничего не понимающую Лиз.


End file.
